sghousingfandomcom-20200213-history
Boon Lay
Boon Lay is a residential precinct in Jurong West, named after Mr Chew Boon Lay, a prominent businessman in the late 19th century and early 20th century who owned the land where the precinct stands, when a requisition of 1.012km² of land from his estate was done by the war department of the then colonial government of Singapore, leading to the growth of Boon Lay Village in the 1940s, with a population of about 420 in the early 1960s. It is a division of West Coast GRC, under the management of West Coast Town Council and the people living there are represented in parliament by Lawrence Wong. Residential Areas in Boon Lay The only private estate in the precinct is 'Summerdale', while the rest consists of estates built by the government. *those in italic are HDB's Built-To-Order(BTO) flats which are currently under construction. Transportation Roads The main roads in the precinct are Jalan Boon Lay, Boon Lay Way, Corporation Road and Jurong West Avenue 2, which bounds the precinct and connects it to the rest of the island through linking with the PIE(exits 34 and 36), with minor roads (Boon Lay Avenue, Boon Lay Drive and Boon Lay Place) winding through the various estates in the precinct. Public Transport Basic Bus services *Connection to MRT The precinct is situated between Boon Lay and Lakeside stations. Connection to both stations is available through feeder bus services 240 and 246 and trunk bus services 30,154,187 and 180, depending on direction of travel. *There are trunk bus services 172 and 157 at Jalan Boon Lay providing connection to only Boon Lay MRT Station. *Connection to other areas *Connection to Nanyang, Gek Poh Ville, Jurong Green, Jurong Spring, Yuhua and Clementi is available through trunk bus service 99. *Connection to Pioneer,Jurong Green,Jurong Spring,Yuhua,Teban Gardens,One-North,Holland Village,Tanglin,Queenstown and Bukit Merah is available through trunk bus service 198. *Connection to Pioneer, Bukit Batok, Bukit Timah, Holland Village and the city is available through trunk bus service 174. *Direct connection to the city is available through express bus service 502. *Night bus services There are 2 night bus services that run through the precinct during the non-operational hours of the other bus and MRT services, with NR5 operated by SMRT and 5N operated by SBS Transit. Interstate bus services In addition to local buses, Malaysian Inter-State Express Buses start off from the former Savoy movie theatre to specific destinations in Malaysia as an alternative to the bus terminals located downtown such as those at Kallang Bahru Bus Terminal and Golden Mile Shopping Centre. Tickets can be bought from ticket agents at Boon Lay Shopping Centre. Schools There is 1 primary school(Boon Lay Garden), 1 high school(River Valley) and many childcare centres in the precinct. Town Centre The town centre is located at Boon Lay Place and is where the residents of Boon Lay bond with each other while meeting their daily needs. It is accessible from all parts of the precinct through feeder bus service 240 and 246 and trunk bus service 99. Places of Worship There are 2 churches and 1 temple in the precinct and all of them are found in the town centre. Churches: *The Church of Saint Francis of Assisi *Jurong Church of Christ Temple: *Tuas Pek Kong Keng Temple Boon Lay Shopping Centre Managed by HDB, located along Boon Lay Place, this is the shopping centre that caters mainly to the residents of Boon Lay. An anchor tenant in this shopping centre is 'NTUC Fairprice'. The Hockey Village The former Savoy movie theatre and a public swimming pool (now a hockey complex) can be found next to the shopping centre. Boon Lay Place Market and Food Village This is where wet market and hawker centre are found. Community Centre The precinct's community centre (Boon Lay Community Centre) is located at the junction of Boon Lay Place and Boon Lay Avenue, as part of the town centre. It was upgraded from 2010 to 2011. References *Victor R Savage, Brenda S A Yeoh (2003), Toponymics - A Study of Singapore Street Names, Eastern Universities Press, ISBN 981-210-205-1 *Ong Chwee Im; Chew Kheng Chuan & Evelyn Chew. (2002). Chew Boon Lay: A Family Traces its History. Singapore: The Compiler. ISBN 981-04-7740-6 External links *West Coast Town Council *Boon Lay Place @ sg.pagenation.com *URA - Planning Area Boundaries @ ura.gov.sg *NEA - List of Government Markets / Hawker Centres @ nea.gov.sg *SBS Transit- Upgrading of Boon Lay Bus Interchange *Boon Lay Constituency Website Category:West Region, Singapore Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West id:Boon Lay Category:West Region, Singapore Category:Places in Singapore Category:Jurong West